In conventional electric heater plates the terminals for the metal, preferably aluminum, circuit present a unique problem in that lead wires cannot be satisfactorily soldered to the aluminum terminal areas since solder will not wet the thin aluminum oxide layer and adhere thereto, Conventional heater plates therefore, are first provided with an area of metallized bronze on the aluminum circuit at the terminal area and then a layer of molten solder is applied to the metallized bronze. While lead wires can easily be soldered to such a built-up terminal the constant manufacture of quality terminals is extremely difficult if not impossible. This is due to a number of factors, including among others, the fact that after the application of a metallized aluminum coating with an added bronze layer at the terminals and molten solder over the bronze, the circuit pattern must then be etched in the aluminum coating. To do this, the circuit pattern is silk-screened with a resist usually an enamel resist, that is resistant to the etching bath and a subsequent neutralizing bath. The terminal area is thicker than the circuit area due to these additional layers. Also, the terminal area tends not to be perfectly flat. For these reasons the resist often does not completely coat the terminal area thus exposing it to the etching and neutralizing baths. Further, when the resistant paint is baked in the oven the solder softens causing the paint over and near the terminal to blister. Accordingly, when the plate is finally etched, the blistered paint frequently leaks causing open areas to be etched at and around the edges of the terminals. The terminals of this invention are not as thick and are almost completely flat thus avoiding those problems.